


Soft Thoughts (from me to you)

by WhoIsTab



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Person, High School AU, Not Famous AU, kinda like a journal entry type thing, louis' perspective on their growing relationship, they met in middle school; 6th grade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsTab/pseuds/WhoIsTab
Summary: Journal entries from Louis about his growing relationship with a certian harry styles.





	1. Chapter 1

August 27 8:23am 

Loving you isn't anything special. It isn't chest-pounding, slow, cinematic turns with sparkling eyes and fond looks.

It isn't Valentine's day marketing, with candy hearts and short bursts of sickly sweet affection. It isn't what I thought it would be Harry.

In fact, I didn't realize we were in love until this year.

It's been a quiet burn; a haze while watching a movie late into the night. You glow softly as you sleep, did you know that? 

Harry, you're the most important person to me in the world.   
We met about 6 years ago, and I constantly chastise myself for not being able to remember the exact moment.  
Little did I know that 6 years later we'd be accidentally kinda dating. 

I've tried to date other people,   
but it always seems like I'm always disappointed they're not more like you. 

We constantly talk about dating each other and marrying each other and living together, and I can't help but want to live that out? 

I think you feel the same.

i want you to feel the same


	2. Chapter 2

September 1 7:34pm

i cant stop thinking  
i cant stop thinking  
i bought some chapstick today.  
a few nights ago,  
when we were together in that spot between sleep and awake  
the birds were waking up with winks of sunlight slippping through the clouds  
we were holding hands under the covers,  
looking at each other,  
and i heard you say it.  
quiet and clear.

"If we were older i would kiss you right now"

and i swear on my life, if my lips hadn't been chapped and rough

i wouldve done it 

watch the years melt by as you're there and im here  
and your heart is warm against mine

i would've kissed you


	3. Chapter 3

September 5th 9:23am

I know we've discussed it

and we both know high school relationships dont last

and we're waiting until we graduate

but im plannign something for senior year

im asking you to prom, harry

i have it all planned out, listen,

i know you love Beauty and the Beast, so it'll be with like a rose in a glass case for you

but i want us to go as more than friends,  
i know its a lot,  
and i know its not for another year,  
and i know that you want to wait

but the end is the end

and i want everything to be how i imagined before we go away to different schools.


	4. Chapter 4

September 24 11:12pm

I take it back

loving you is magical wonderful beautiful

how amazing is it harry that we go together so much better than anyone  
we can talk to each other and resolve our issues

and youre so beautiful, harry

magic, sunshine, fields of flowers. warm bread, huge happy smiles, puppies, kittens, sunsets, lakeside beaches  
cheek kisses, holding hands, sleeping late, fuzzy socks, video games, sugary tea, pad thai takeout, dressing up. matching sweatpants  
road trips, all those tumblr posts, peter pan, dream apartment, all those fluffy fanfictions...

i love you i love you i love you i love you


	5. Chapter 5

October 1st 6:23pm

I wonder if anyone else has ever felt this way

we're in love, but we're not in love

we're basically dating, but we're best friends

we're always asked if we're together when we walk down the hallways holding hands.

when you kissed my cheek in goodbye as we went to different classes, that one fuckboy was so stunned he was late

we texted each laughing for all of studyhall over that.


	6. Chapter 6

october 4th 6:00am

i woke up wanting to kiss you

you're always in these dreams of mine


	7. Chapter 7

february 5, 10:21pm

baby, could i ever be enough?  
you're the soul of my song but,  
im honestly not sure how this is going to work  
you scare me  
you sadden me  
but i dont wanna be with anyone but you   
all i want is you but  
your mind reaches so far   
i fear  
i fear  
i fear i am lost behind


End file.
